Promises
by Nigika
Summary: [Makoto x Haruka, Rei x Nagisa] Spoiler bis Folge 5. Rei geht nachts schwimmen und gerät in einen Sturm. Makoto möchte ihm helfen, doch gerät ebenfalls in Schwierigkeiten. Als Haruka und Nagisa das Fehlen der Beiden bemerken eilen sie zur Hilfe. Können sie die Beiden retten? Was ist es, das die vier verbindet?


Promises

Serie: Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club

Pairing: Makoto x Haruka, Rei x Nagisa

Genre: Drama, Shounen-Ai

Warning: Spoiler bis Folge 5, ausgedachte Hintergründe, eventuell Darstellung von Mund zu Mund Beatmung und anderen Kleinigekiten nicht ganz akkurat da ich selbst keine Ahnung davon habe

Die Wellen klatschen mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall an die Felsen der Insel. Der Wind tat sein übriges und pfiff so laut, dass jedes andere Geräusch übertönt wurde. Das Meer war stürmisch und wild und dort, mitten drin, befanden sich Makoto und Rei und kämpften um ihr Leben. Haruka war aus dem Zelt gelaufen und lief bereits auf das Meer zu um seinen Freunden zu Hilfe zu eilen.

„Warte, Haru-chan!" Alleine zu gehen ist zu gefährlich!"

Nagisa hastete ihm hinterher und gemeinsam stürzten sie sich in die riesigen Wellen. Immer wieder peitschte ihnen das Wasser ins Gesicht als wollte es sie aufhalten zu ihren Freunden zu gelangen. Dadurch wurde ihr Tempo so stark gedrosselt, dass sie nur langsam vorwärts kamen.

_Scheiße. _Es kam auf jede Sekunde an und wenn sie sich nicht beeilten sah es schlecht aus.

Mittlerweile hatte Makoto den bereits bewusstlosen Rei erreicht. Er musste tauchen um den untergehenden Körper zu Fassen zu bekommen. Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es Rei an die Wasseroberfläche zu zerren. Makotos Kleidung hatte sich mit Wasser vollgesogen und erschwerte ihm die Arbeit zusätzlich zu dem Sturm.

„Rei! Komm zu dir! Rei!"

Schockiert musste Makoto feststellen dass sein Teammitglied nicht mehr atmete. Entsetzt starrte er in Reis fahles Gesicht. Seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen und seine Haut wirkte leichenblass. Außerdem war sein Körper eisig kalt.

Plötzlich kamen die Bilder zurück. Sie waren so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das leichenblasse Gesicht von Makotos Onkel und seine blauen Lippen. Sein lebloser Körper. Sein Onkel, mit dem er immer ans Meer zum Campen gefahren war. Der ihm im Meer schwimmen beigebracht hatte. Der im Meer… ertrank. Makoto konnte sich nicht rühren. Zu lebhaft war die Erinnerung, die allmählich in jede Faser seines Körpers sickerte und es ihm unmöglich machte sich zu bewegen. Er stand unter Schock und dieser saß so tief, dass jegliches logisches Denken ausgeschaltet war.

„Mako-chaaan! Rei-chaaan!"

Endlich erreichten Haruka und Nagisa die Beiden. Haruka erkannte auf den ersten Blick an Makotos leerem Gesichtsausdruck, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und er wusste genau was es war.

„Nimm Rei. Ich kümmere mich um Makoto."

Nagisa nickte und griff um Reis Taille um mit ihm zurück an den Strand zu schwimmen.

Haruka sah Makoto fest in die Augen.

„Es ist alles gut. Komm zu dir. Lass uns zurück zum Ufer schwimmen. Nichts kann passieren."

Doch Makoto reagierte nicht. Seine Augen starrten glasig ins Leere. Er tat nichts, außer sich über Wasser zu halten. Als hätte er alle weiteren Körperfunktionen ausgeschaltet. Haruka knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Plötzlich griff er mit einer schnellen Handbewegung an Makotos Wange und neigte dessen Kopf so, dass seine Augen geradewegs in die Seinigen blickten.

„Ich bin bei dir. Das habe ich dir versprochen. Es tut mir Leid was mit deinem Onkel geschehen ist. Aber ich will dass du weiterlebst! Er würde das auch wollen. Wir machen gemeinsam mit dem Schwimmen weiter. Zusammen! Wir haben es uns versprochen, weißt du nicht mehr?"

_Dem kleinen Makoto standen Tränen in den Augen als er mit Haruka am Grab seines Onkels stand. Er hatte tagelang geweint und versucht jemandem die Schuld an dem Tod seinen Onkels zu geben. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als das Wasser zu beschuldigen. Das Wasser hatte seinen Onkel auf dem Gewissen. Dadurch war er ertrunken. Der kleine Junge wollte das Schwimmen aufgeben, doch Haruka sagte ihm:  
„Es ist nicht die Schuld des Wassers. Keiner hat Schuld an dem Tod deines Onkels. Du magst Schwimmen. Dein Onkel würde wollen, dass du weitermachst."_

_Makoto hatte Angst. Doch wie er mit seinem Freund vor dem Grab seines Onkels stand und Haruka diese Worte aussprach fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte niemanden von seinen Gedanken erzählt, doch Haruka wusste wie er sich fühlte. Insgeheim wollte Makoto nicht mit dem Schwimmen aufhören, doch er brauchte etwas woran er sich festhalten konnte. Einen Vorsatz, ein Versprechen, irgendetwas. Es war als benötigte er es als eine Art Rettungsring, der ihm half über diese Zeit hinwegzukommen. Die Tränen liefen erneut über seine Wangen, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus. Haruka sagte nichts und betrachte Makoto. Langsam streckte er seine Hand und nahm die Hand seines Freundes._

„_Ich bleibe bei dir. Lass und zusammen schwimmen. Für immer."_

Ein Funken Leben kehrte in Makotos Augen zurück als er sich erinnerte, doch er rührte sich noch immer nicht. Rasch griff Haruka nach Makotos Hand und nahm sie in seine eigene.

„Lass uns zusammen schwimmen. Bleib bei mir... Makoto."

Harukas Stimme war sanft aber bestimmend.

Und plötzlich kam bei dem Klang seines Namens aus Harukas Mund Leben in Makotos Körper. Er drückte Harukas Hand fest. Seine Stimme war ein Schluchzen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Haruka. Ich-… ich bin ein Idiot. Natürlich möchte ich bei dir bleiben. Und mit dir schwimmen."

Jäh legte er die Arme um Haruka und zog ihn an sich. Immer noch waren sie vom tosenden Wasser umgeben und die Wellen schlugen auf sie ein. Ihre nassen Körper klebten aneinander.

„Ich möchte immer bei dir bleiben,…Haruka."

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Nagisa es geschafft Reis regungslosen Körper an den Strand zu hieven und vorsichtig abzulegen. Besorgt kniete er sich über den Gleichaltrigen.

„Rei-chan, bitte komm wieder zu dir!"

Entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass der größere Junge nicht mehr atmete.

„Nein! Rei-chan, bitte! Das kann nicht sein… bitte….bitte tu mir das nicht an….Ich bin doch verantwortlich für dich."

Nagisa wurde schwer ums Herz als er sich an Reis Gesicht erinnerte als dieser sagte. „Und da ich dank dir im Schwimmclub bin, bitte ich dich die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, Nagisa-kun."

Er hatte sich sehr darüber gefreut, dass Rei sich entschlossen hatte, doch dem Schwimmclub beizutreten und hatte gerne die Verantwortung übernommen.

Es war alles seine Schuld….

Nur weil er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte unbedingt Rei mit ins Team zu holen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal logisch erklären warum er sich ausgerechnet für Rei entschieden hatte. Er hatte gewusst dass ihrem Team noch etwas fehlte und natürlich hatte er mehrere Leute gefragt, doch als er Rei gesehen hatte, wusste er irgendwie, dass er der Richtige war. Er hatte bei ihm so ein Gefühl gehabt; so ein Gefühl, dass er es war, der noch fehlte.

Haha…wäre Rei-chan jetzt wach würde er sich die Brille hochschieben und sagen wie unlogisch diese intuitiven Gefühlseingebungen von ihm doch sind. Und trotzdem würde er es nicht böse meinen.

„Nein, Rei-chan! Ich gebe dich nicht auf! Komm wieder zurück!"

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich über seinen Klassenkameraden und fing an mit kräftigen Handbewegung seinen Brustkorb zu pumpen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor erste Hilfe leisten müssen und konnte nur hoffen, dass er es richtig machte.

„Du schaffst es Rei-chan!"

Der Blondschopf holte tief Luft und legte nun seine Lippen auf die von Rei um ihm seinen Atem zu spenden. Immer abwechselnd pumpte er und spendete Luft. Doch nach einiger Zeit tat sich immer noch nichts.

„Nein… bitte nicht…"

Nagisa konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Immer schneller rannen sie sein Gesicht herunter und verschwommen langsam seine Sicht. Seine Bewegungen wurden fahriger und einige Tränen tropften auf Reis Wangen und auf seine Brust. Der Junge wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen weg um mit der Belebung fotfahren zu können, doch plötzlich spuckte Rei einen Schwall Wasser aus.

Nagisas geschwollene Augen weiteten sich als Rei anfing zu keuchen und zu röcheln.

„Rei-chan!" Er beugte sich über seinen Freund.

Rei öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in Nagisas verheultes Gesicht.

„N-Nagisa-kun?"

Langsam kehrte die Sicht des Oberschülers wieder. Als er sein Sehvermögen einigermaßen wiedererlang hatte, fügte er hinzu:

„Bitte hör auf zu weinen. Dieser Anblick ist nicht schön."

Bei diesen Worten musste Nagisa glucksen.

Just in diesem Moment kamen auch Makoto und Haruka aus dem Wasser zurück. Sie hatten jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter des anderen gelegt.

„Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Zum Glück habt ihr es geschafft!"

Makoto lächelte und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Haru.  
„Klar! Dank unserem netten Delfin, dem Freund und Retter des Menschen!"

Nagisa lachte und Haruka wandte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich bin kein Defin."

Zum Glück war alles noch einmal gut gegangen.

_To be continued?_


End file.
